


[Podfic of] You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [6]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A prequel. Alanna creates Alan and meets George Cooper for the first time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866633) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 11:24  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/06%20You're%20Gonna%20Miss%20Me%20When%20I'm%20Gone.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/06%20You're%20Gonna%20Miss%20Me%20When%20I'm%20Gone.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
